


Lire entre les lignes

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Quiproquo, Trouple, date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Mme Turner était une vieille femme peut-être, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait peur des pirates de pacotilles qui jouaient avec les sentiments de leur camarade.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Lire entre les lignes

Mme Turner vivait sa petite vie bien tranquille sur son île. Elle n’était pas la doyenne de celle-ci, encore heureux, mais elle en avait vu passé des équipages pirates. Qu’ils soient connus ou non d’ailleurs. Alors qu’on lui dise que StrawHat avaient accostés, ces garnements dont on entendait les histoires partout en ce moment, cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. 

Elle n’avait donc pas bougé d’un poil quand trois d’entre eux s’étaient installés à une table voisine dans le petit café où elle prenait son thé de quinze heures trente pétantes, les habitudes c’est beau. 

La jeune femme, belle jeune femme à la chevelure de feu, s’était assise d’office à une chaise sans attendre l’aval de ses compagnons, tout en continuant sa discussion avec le grand blond en costume. Très beau jeune homme qui semblait être un vrai gentleman à la façon dont il parlait avec sa comparse et le serveur.  
Le troisième pirate, elle n’avait pas réellement peur de lui mais il dégageait quelque chose de monstrueux. A vrai dire, les trois katanas à sa taille n’aidaient absolument pas, ni la façon dont il semblait se foutre de ce que ses compagnons pouvaient dire. 

Le deux premiers pirates semblaient en couple. Mme Turner avait les yeux pour ses choses là. Elle pouvait le deviner aux petits gestes de mains entre les deux comparses, les doigts de la jeune femme s’amusant avec la main du blond qui la laissait faire à sa guise. 

Mme Turner aimait les histoires d’amour en mer. Cela avait bercé son enfance et elle n’avait jamais arrêté d’apprécier ce genre d’histoire impossible. Le fait de s’aimer tout en devant être prêt à mourir à n’importe quel moment était un thème qui la ramenait à ses jeunes années, quand elle-même tombait amoureuse de son premier petit-ami. 

Elle ne pouvait souhaiter à ce couple que le plus grand bonheur en leur espérant de ne pas devoir mourir trop tôt. Parce que la vie de pirate, c’était avant tout le danger constant. 

Mme Turner eut un sourire sur les lèvres, prenant une grande gorgée de son thé en voyant le petit Shiro revenir vers les pirates afin de les servir. C’est là qu’elle déchanta. Parce que la belle rousse ne faisait pas que s’amuser avec les mains de son petit-ami. 

Elle faisait également du pied au sabreur sous la nappe. Nappe qui se souleva légèrement quand le jeune Shiro avait posé son plateau sur la table. 

Mme Turner avait toujours aimé les nappes de ce café, car ça lui permettait de ne pas faire attention aux règles de bienséance quand elle portait une robe ou une jupe. Elle pouvait se mettre dans toutes les positions sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit parce qu’on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements. 

Mais d’un coup, elle haïssait ces nappes. Elles qui cachaient les larcins de cette jeune femme. Pirate oui. Elle voulait bien. Mais tout de même ! Jouer avec le coeur de son compagnon et ami ce n’était pas digne des pirates de ce nom ! 

Une violente colère s’empara d’elle et elle ne put s’empêcher de se lever pour aller parler du toupet de cette pirate de pacotille. 

Les trois comparses regardèrent l’ancienne se lever et venir vers eux avec le feu dans les yeux. Sanji déglutît. Bon, peut-être qu’il aurait dû demander avant d’allumer sa cigarette mais pas besoin d’avoir une réaction aussi colérique pour un peu de fumée. 

« Madame je m’excuse si ma - » 

« Comment osez-vous ?! »

Ils se regardèrent tous trois étonnés en voyant que non, ce n’était pas envers la cigarette du cuisinier que la dame en avait mais après Nami. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans comprendre, sous les yeux tout aussi étonnés de ses compagnons. Elle ne leur laissa pas d’ailleurs le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. 

« Je veux bien que les pirates ne soient pas forcément de très bonnes personnes mais je pensais tout de même que vous aviez le même coeur que nous autre. Allons donc ! Comment osez-vous faire ça juste sous son nez en plus ! »

« Madame de quoi - » Nami n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l’ancienne continua.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui jeune femme ?! Prendre la main de l’un pour faire du pied à l’autre ? Mais comment osez-vous donc ! »

Oh. OH. C’est bon, ils voyaient le problème. Zoro ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire au grand dam de ses deux compagnons qui l’engueula, pour le premier, et soupira, pour la deuxième. Cela ne fit que donner un peu plus de munitions à la vieille dame qui se tourna vers le sabreur pour l’engueuler copieusement. 

« Parce que ça vous fait rire de jouer avec le coeur de votre ami ? Comment pouvez vous vous regarder en face ? »

« Madame ce n’est qu’un malentendu. » essaya Sanji, mais il s’arrêta avant de continuer au regard de la dame. Elle semblait lui en vouloir à lui alors que dans son histoire, il était le malheureux. 

« Madame, Sanji est parfaitement au courant. » tenta à nouveau la navigatrice, avec un sourire doux. Mme Turner se tourna vers elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux. C’était mal parti. 

Zoro poussa un grand soupir avant de lever sa main de là où elle était, soit la cuisse du blond. 

« Devinez où était ma main ma vieille. »

« Zoro ! » crièrent ses deux compagnons d’une même voix, l’un clairement plus rouge que l’autre. 

« Quoi ? » il se détourna du visage choqué de la dame âgée pour regarder ses partenaires et il haussa des épaules « Au moins, elle nous laisse tranquille. »

« Espèce d’animal, y a des façons d'annoncer les choses ! » grommela Sanji, non sans finir le visage dans ses mains. 

« C’est vous qui vouliez qu’on passe un moment tranquille. Avec elle ça l’était pas. »

« Oui certes mais Zoro… Tu dois faire attention avec les personnes âgées. » soupira la rousse, malgré un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. 

Le sabreur se tourna vers Mme Turner, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé sous le choc. Elle avait bien compris l’insinuation. Elle ne savait pas – elle ne sav – Oh dieu mais quoi. Elle avait bien entendu ? Ils étaient à trois dans une relation ? Mais. Mais ça n’avait aucun sens ! Mais comment pouvaient ils – enfin comment.

« Madame, vous devriez vous asseoir. » fit la voix douce du blond.

Oui. Elle devrait. Elle devrait retourner à sa table et finir son thé sans ne plus regarder ces trois pirates à la relation étrange. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Oh dieu mais comment ils – Non. Ne pas y penser. Boire son thé et faire comme s’ils n’existaient pas. 

Pourtant ses yeux passèrent souvent sur la table des trois pirates à la relation étrange durant le reste de son temps dans ce café. Elle regarda les sourires qu’ils échangeaient, la douceur des visages quand les autres ne regardaient pas forcément, les grimaces quand l’un se moquait de l’autre et que le troisième riait à cela. 

Mme Turner ne comprenait pas beaucoup ces pirates. Mais ils avaient l’air assez heureux pour qu’elle leur souhaite à nouveau du bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/


End file.
